Phillippa and the Horse
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: This was an assignment for English that I had to do. How were horses created? One unknown goddess made them! How did she do it? Find out! One-shot. I know that Poseidon created horses, but this is how my story must be. Poseidon is her dad for that reason.


**Phillippa and the Horse**

**This was an assignment for English that I had to do. I had to create my own goddess and write a story about her, explaining how something was created. That something had to have something to do with me. I ride horses, so I chose horses. I wanted to put a suckish story to use, so here I go, putting it on my favorite website.**

Once there was a goddess who thought she was worthless. Her name was Phillippa, and she was the daughter of Poseidon and Demeter. She had blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Her problem was the fact that she wasn't the goddess of _anything_.

One day, Poseidon decided to fix this problem. He approached Phillippa said, "Mankind needs something to help them go places easier. You should create it."

Phillippa took her job very seriously. She wanted to do something helpful for a change. All the gods were curious to what she would make. Well, everyone but Zeus. Zeus didn't want man to receive anything special, but the other gods had put it to a vote, and he was overruled. He was going to do anything to keep Phillippa from succeeding.

Meanwhile, Phillippa decided that she was going to make a large animal that could be ridden. She would call it a horse. Now all she had to do was create it. Phillippa thought and thought, wondering how she would make such an animal.

Zeus watched Phillippa, thinking about he would spoil her chance. He wasn't as brilliant as his daughter, Athena, but he was smart. He approached Phillippa. She looked up when he stood in front of her. Phillippa was worried that he would shout at her.

"Why don't you create this…thing for man from gifts? Ask the Olympians for a donation to your creation," Zeus suggested. He would not give a gift, but a curse.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Phillippa exclaimed, relieved he didn't yell. She knew that he didn't want her to give the horse to man, so she was still wary. She decided to ask him for his gift last.

Phillippa first asked Hephaestus for his gift. She described to him how she imagined the horse, and told him Zeus's idea. Hephaestus gave her something very important; it was so important that Phillippa was shocked he had given it to her. He gave her the whole structure of the horse! But, it couldn't walk, and it wasn't very pretty. All it was made of was bones and muscle, and it scared Phillippa.

Smiling to herself, Phillippa knew exactly who to go to next if she wanted the horse to be beautiful. She searched for Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, finally finding her standing in front of a mirror taller than herself. She dragged the motionless horse over to the goddess, who screamed when she saw the horse. Phillippa told Aphrodite that she wanted the horse to be beautiful, and she told her Zeus's suggestion. Aphrodite happily gave the horse a coat of fur, a mane, and a tail; she didn't want to look at Hephaestus's part of the gift anymore.

After Aphrodite, Athena gave the horse a brain. Hermes gave it mobility. Ares promised that it would be strong through war. Artemis promised that the horse would not be hunted. Demeter made it a vegetarian. Poseidon made it so the horse wouldn't protest baths. Dionysus refused to give a gift because he didn't think that the horse deserved it. Apollo gave the horse strength and immortality. Hera gave the horse a mate that had all the other gifts, so now there were two horses.

Zeus was last. Phillippa and the horses slowly approached him, because Phillippa was worried about what Zeus would do to the horses. Without a word, Zeus placed a hand over each horse's head. Phillippa didn't know what he was doing, but Zeus did. He was taking away the horses' immortality, replacing it with vulnerability.

Phillippa sent the horses down Mt. Olympus personally. Man was overjoyed with the horses, and they used them for almost everything. Transportation was the most important use. Back when the first horse was brought down from Olympus, man thought of Phillippa every time they used a horse. But, overtime, they forgot. Even so, Phillippa was happy, because now, she was the goddess of horses. That is how horses were made.


End file.
